Cylindrical rollers are widely used in a variety of apparatuses including linear or serial printers. One particular type of cylindrical roller is a platen roller, which is used to bias or support print media. Platen rollers are typically characterized by a relatively larger diameter roller section for providing a flatter foundation for the print media, and a relatively smaller diameter axle. In some applications, it is desirable for platen rollers to be movably mounted and biased for pressuring print media against a print head. Movement of such platen rollers needs to be free in certain directions and constrained in other directions.